Bound Dragon
by Fire Witch2
Summary: In his seventh year, Draco turns to the light side and becomes a spy. When he is found out, his magic is bound and he escapes into the muggle world. He is taken in by muggles and decides to stay in hiding until he can get back to the wizarding world. RR
1. Binding the Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

Chapter 1

Clicking could be heard, coming towards where the young man hung. He had only just awoken a few minutes before, slowly regaining his senses. He had noticed that he was very badly hurt over his entire body and was chained, by his wrists, to the ceiling. His eyes were swollen shut and he had dried blood covering him, which was so thick that it felt like dried mud.

He winced as he tried, once again, to move his arms. He believed them to be broken, but didn't have enough feeling in them to be sure. The clicking got louder and the man tried again to struggle free. In hearing a sickening snap, he realized that now his arm had broken.

Refusing to yell out in pain, he just tried to focus on another place, to get his mind as far from the pain as possible. Try as he might, he couldn't focus on anything except pain, always being brought back to that world by each consistent click.

Hearing the clicking slow, he tried again to focus, this time being interrupted by the cell door flying open with a loud bang. He jumped at the sound, but then clenched his jaw in pain, as he had pulled on his broken arm. The pain was soon replaced by complete and utter hatred as the man who had entered now spoke.

"Ah, my traitorous son has awakened. Did you sleep well?" There was a short silence, only interrupted by soft wheezing coming from the chained man.

"What, no response? Tsk, tsk. Manners boy, I thought you were taught those. Oh, what your mother would think of you if she was still around today."

The comment had it's desired effect, as the younger man tensed greatly and a soft growl could be heard. The older man frowned as he had wanted more of a rise from his son. A curse, a threat, but he got none. Feeling some of his pleasure in the visit deplete, he decided to leave before he lost his good mood.

"You choose to ignore me then? Fine, fine. I will come again another time, maybe when you feel a little more talkative. You can't keep quiet forever, Draco. Once the Veritaserum is complete, you will talk."

The man sneered at the bloodied mass of what used to be his son. Turning on his heel, he walked out of the cell, the door clambering shut behind him, and went swiftly down the corridor. The younger man listened, the clicks of his father's boots slowly fading in the distance, until they were completely gone. He decided to think back, on what lead him to this father-son moment.

It had all started the previous summer. Draco was to receive his mark and become a death eater, just like his father. He was to be evil, murder innocents, torture wizards on the light side, and to be another of Voldermort's lapdogs. The way he was raised, there was nothing which was expected of him which he hadn't already done at least twice. None of it bothered him morally in the slightest.

The only flaw in Draco, was that he cared about someone other than himself. This was a huge flaw, whether it seeming so or not. You could not have feelings for someone, it made you weak and soft hearted, and those were not qualities of a death eater. So, in wanting the perfect soldier for the dark side, Lucius destroyed the one person that Draco loved--his mother. He killed her, right in front of Draco, destroying any chance of ever controlling his son again.

Knowing the only way he could destroy his father was to change sides, as soon as he was back at Hogwarts, he approached the headmaster. Explaining as much as he felt was necessary to his change of mind, Dumbledore agreed to think about it. He was then summoned a few days later and was told of his duties, most of which were spying for the light.

After that, Draco became a death eater and began attending meetings regularly. He also began spying on the Slytherins, on what they and their families did and planned. On breaks he attended balls and additional meetings, being trusted by more people and learning more about Voldermort's plans.

At school it hadn't really changed at all. He would hang around with his goons and Pansy Parkinson's group, continued to pick on Gryffindors and especially anything less than a pureblood. Whether he changed sides or not, his standards had not changed. He still despised mudbloods, picking on them as often as possible and making sure they knew their place.

It went smoothly until Christmas, until he was to become Voldermort's new servant, Wormtail having died while failing a mission. Voldermort was quite impressed on how loyal Draco seemed to him and how fast and easily he got jobs done for him. Lucius, was both proud and jealous, as his son was to soon over rank him.

But, as luck would have it, Voldermort was quite skilled in Legilimency, and was able to tell that Draco was unfaithful to him and the death eaters. Ever since then, he had been submitted to curses for several days, severely lowering awareness in everything. Then he had been completely healed, which started a whole new set of curses. Again, after a few days he was healed, but now he was beaten and tortured the muggle way. It was their way of punishing him for changing to the muggle loving side.

He was put through the cycle of beating and healing several times before it was stopped. It had stopped for what he thought was two days, he couldn't be sure, but he had yet to be healed. He just hung there, drifting in and out of consciousness. Feeling another sudden drain of energy, he slowly closed his eyes and passed out.

Draco looked up at his father, who had just entered again. It had been, he guessed, another two to three days since his last visit. The swelling had gone down around his eyes, just enough, to allow him to see. Lucius smiled almost warmly at his son, causing a fear of dread to rush through Draco's body.

"It's a wonderful day, don't you think?" Draco just glared at his father in response.

"Ah yes, you wouldn't know, would you? It is a wonderful day because we were able to kill several dirty families, including those wretched disgraces the Weasleys. Not all of them unfortunately. Only the mother, the son that worked in the ministry, the girl and Potter's friend."

Lucius' face lit up with something like glee when he mentioned Ron. Draco was disgusted with his father. It wasn't that he liked the Weasleys, but he didn't hate them and he had learned to respect Ron for certain attributes. He could only imagine the pain that the light side was going through, since everyone on that side seemed to be connected with them.

"Don't tell me you're saddened by their deaths! What kind of son did I raise! You really are no better than those filthy muggle lovers, are you? You were probably planning to marry one and to have dirty children, to dirty our bloodline! You are a disgrace!"

Lucius spit at his son and walked out of then cell and down the hall. The guard, whom had been placed there since Lucius' previous visit, looked at Draco with disgust and slammed the door shut. Draco watched his father disappearing and then began looking around the cell. He had been trying to find a way out of the cell ever since he had regained his sight.

Draco groaned in frustration at his predicament. He would most likely die here, in this cell, rotting and then eventually eaten by rats. He followed a rat with his eyes, running across the floor, and then into a small drain pipe in the wall. Besides his father's visits, the rats were the only entertainment he had.

Draco went back to trying to find a way out. He knew that currently, it wouldn't matter if he did find a way out, but he was hoping they would unchain him soon. Then, as sudden as blinking an eye, Draco began to get an immense headache.

The pain from the headache was far worse than he had ever felt from getting tortured. His control finally broke and he let out a loud yell of pain. His yell was very rough, as his throat felt like it was coated in dried blood also. The guard turned and sneered at the broken man, watching in enjoyment, the pain he was going through. That was the last thing Draco saw before again blacking out.

He awoke to the sound of people talking. Not wanting to move, just in case they were watching, he kept his eyes closed and listened in.

"They are planning a massacre of Diagon Alley you know. Going to try and hit it when it's full most with people." He heard one man say. The man sounded vaguely familiar, possibly one of his father's friends.

"Yeah, I'm going to be stuck here, guarding the traitor. I can't believe after all I've done, I get stuck here. I'm hoping to go when they hit Hogsmead. I think they'll be trying to take it right before their attack on Hogwarts." Draco recognized this voice. This was Goyle Sr., he traded off with Crabbe Sr. on guard duty. He thought it a bit ironic that both the sons were together a lot, just like their fathers.

"How long until they're planning to kill him? They've been torturing him for weeks now, haven't they?"

"They're going to keep him alive just long enough until they can use the Veritaserum on him. After he spills his secrets he'll probably die immediately." Goyle sounded quite pleased with this thought.

"Good, good. Well I should be going, I have to get back by tomorrow."

"Okay Nott. While you're in England send an owl to my son and tell him about this traitor. I don't want him respecting this filth any longer."

"Sure, okay."

Draco listened as the footsteps faded away. He began slowly processing everything which was said. He then felt like he was going to groan. He wasn't in England anymore. How hard was it going to be to get back to Hogwarts with this new information? Where in the world was he? This new information being too much for him to handle, he once again blacked out.

Sitting up, he leaned against the wall. It had been four days, going by the guard changes, since he had found out he wasn't in England anymore. He had woken up the previous day and was lying on the ground, chains no where to be seen. He had, of course, tried to stand up but, had painfully found out, they were also broken in his beatings.

He had sat there until the guard change, when Crabbe had brought food with him. Draco at first thought it was going to be eaten in front of him, but then the bread had been placed next to him, along with a small amount of meat and a small goblet of water.

Cautious at first, Draco only had a small piece of the bread and a sip of water to help it go down. After the food had gone down his throat, he realized just how hungry he had been. He had not eaten since the feast the night he was exposed. He quickly began to eat the rest of the food one handedly, his right arm still broken from before. The food was completely gone in two minutes.

Now staring at which guard was standing at his door, he was surprised to see none. He then looked down at his body and saw that he was cleaned off and that he was in new clothes. Though the clothes looked odd to him. They didn't look like wizard's clothes at all and they reeked of filth.

Draco moved to stretch his aches from the position he had been sleeping, before he remembered his injuries. But no pain came, except from his sore neck and arm which he had slept on. He tried to move his other arm and no pain came from it either. He quickly got up and made his way to the door of his cell. Before he could get there, he was thrown into back into the wall behind him.

He looked up and he received an icy glare of which he knew he was also using. There stood his father and his two guards, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stood up again and Crabbe opened the door.

"You're awake, good. Crabbe, Goyle."

The two men walked into the cell and took Draco by the arms, leading him out of the cell. He knew there was no reason to fight them, he wouldn't get away and now he could be conscious for whatever they were planning.

They walked down the hall, passing the cell lined walls. A few of the cells were empty but most had either dead or injured men, women and children in them. Draco was completely disgusted with his father and felt ashamed to be a Malfoy.

He looked up as they entered a large dimly lit room, the smell of mildew mingled with that of blood filled the air. Draco coughed out of sheer surprise at the sudden change, he had thought his own cell was the foulest thing on earth. A cold laugh brought him back to his senses and he looked up to meet a pair of red eyes.

"Hello young Malfoy. How have my men been treating you?" An evil smile spread across his lips, earning a disgusted shiver from each of the four men.

"To get down to business, I'm going to kill you. Just not yet. Unfortunately we are behind schedule because our potions expert was stolen from us...."

Draco smirked. He had found out just before Christmas that Snape was working for the light side. He must've been exposed and was now back at Hogwarts with the rest of the light side.

"Whenever the potion is finished and we get what we need from you, you will be killed. Do not worry though, it will not be right away. We are going to kill you in Hogsmead, for all of your side to see."

Not wanting to give away his fear, he kept a composure as unreadable as a rock. He just stared at Voldermort with nothing but pure hatred. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Voldermort could read minds. He smiled again and then stood up, pointing his wand straight at Draco. Out of instinct, he struggled to get out of the way but was held tightly by the two huge men.

"Let's make you just like those muggles that you now seem to love. Shall we?" Draco quickly lost his composure and a look of dread overcame his face. He had a sudden urge to finally talk and confess everything.

"Please, no! Don't do it, please!" Draco's voice was rough and raspy but he was heard clearly.

"Begging? Sinking down past your standards, aren't you? Tsk, tsk."

Draco, for the first time, was beginning to regret ever joining the light side. He could live with losing his father's respect. He could live with being tortured or even killed. What he couldn't live with, was being the one thing he hated. He was going to be turned into a squib, a muggle, a non magical person!

Draco, for the first time, felt like breaking down and begging for forgiveness. Screw pride, self respect and his upbringing. All his power, his magical strengths, they would all be erased, destroyed. If he did make it out of this alive, he would never be able to show his face in the magical world again.

He sunk to the knees, staring blankly at the slime covered stones which made up the floor. Hearing his name, he looked up and came face to face with Voldermort's wand.

"I, Lord Voldermort, decide that you, Draco Malfoy, are no longer worthy of your magical talents."

"No." Draco's voice was soft and barely above a whisper.

"You shall be binded until the day that you die."

"No, please." Draco's voice got a little louder.

"Draco Malfoy, I bind you."

"No, no, no." Draco began shaking his head.

"Castigo anima magus." Draco's head finally snapped up and he began struggling to get free.

"Castigo anima magus!"

"No, no, no! Please! NO!"

"CASTIGO ANIMA MAGUS!"

A lavender light shot out of the wand and impaled Draco through the chest. His body began glowing the same lavender, causing the men to all step back. Draco's body was frozen in place, not even showing signs of breathing. The light slowly began changing to a pale green and then slowly dying away altogether. Draco then collasped onto the ground, not moving at all.

The men were all in awe, none of them ever seeing a binding actually performed before. Yes, they had all learned about it in school but that was nothing to the experience. Voldermort was the first to start moving and walked back over to his throne like chair. Lucius was next, kneeling down next to his son, he did a quick spell to check if he was still alive. He growled in what seemed like aggravation that the spell hadn't accidentally killed Draco.

"Goyle, take him back to his cell. It shouldn't take both of you to do that, so Crabbe, go fetch Nott and Lestrange. We have some work to do. Come on you two, get moving." The two men grunted in response, one grabbing Draco and the two walking out.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. He was being carried somewhere. He looked around and saw no one else accompanied them. They were approaching an intersection of corridors by what he could see. Passing by a suit of armor, Draco thought up a quick plan and acted.

He elbowed the man in the back of the head and then kneed him in the stomach. Pushing away from him while he was in shock of the sudden pain, he jumped down and ran over to the suit of armor. He grabbed the sword from it and quickly turning around to face a furious Goyle. He raised his wand and said a spell which Draco didn't catch, because he was concentrating on dodging.

Draco quickly scrambled up from where he dove to and flew at Goyle, sword first. Surprising him, Draco was able to run him through the stomach. The bigger man fell to the ground, nothing but the hilt of the sword exposed. Draco stood there, gawking at what he had done.

Hearing footsteps, he came to his senses and looked around where he was. He felt a cold coming from the corridor to the right. Hoping it wasn't just a window left open, he quickly made his way up a flight of stairs and down a corridor. He came upon a door at a dead end. He was out of breath from the sprint and his last chance was if the door led out.

He pressed his ear to the door and could feel the cold. He was about to open the door when he heard voices on the other side of the door. He stood back and looked around for a place to hide. Seeing a flight of stairs off to the side, he raced for them and slid down them just in time. The door swung open and three men walked in, accompanied by tons of snow being blown inside by what seemed to be a very strong wind.

"Finally, I can have some dinner and sleep."

"Me too. I've been up for at least twenty hours."

"Let's go tell the others it's their shift."

Draco frowned. These men's accents seemed very unfamiliar to him. He didn't think he had heard any like them before. The voices faded and Draco slowly made his way back up the stairs and to the door. Not hearing any more voices, he opened the door. He closed his eyes quickly, as they were stung by a fierce cold wind.

He hugged his clothes closer to himself and then pushed out into the snow. He walked through a short tunnel which must've been made with magic, for it looked like it was made of just leaves.

Coming out of the tunnel, the wind was much worse. He couldn't see a thing except snow. He kept walking for what seemed like a couple of hours, when he finally stepped onto something solid. He had seen one of these before, it was a muggle road.

Keeping on the road, he hoped to be able to find some sign of civilization. After another hour or so, he was beginning to wonder if he was going to survive. He had gone numb before he had even left the forest, now he was beyond that, to the point were his legs were considering giving out. His lungs felt frozen, from breathing in so much of the cold air, and his eyes hurt to move out of their frozen position. All in all, he was pretty bad off and there seemed to be absolutely no one in sight.

Just when he was thinking about how he would be found dead, he heard the soft sound of something approaching. All he knew was that there was life, someone was going to find him alive. He turned around and watched as a huge machine slowed down in front of him, the bright lights blinding him.

He tried to remember the name of this machine, he had learned about it in muggle studies. A gar? No that wasn't it. Of course, at the moment, he could barely remember his own name, for he was too faint to think of anything.

A person got out of the car and rushed over to him, bundled in some kind of thick muggle clothes. They said something but he was too numb and overwhelmed by his sudden rescue, that he didn't understand anything. The person said something else and then began leading him towards the machine. They opened the door and sat him inside, before shutting it and getting in on the otherside. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out, once again.


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the people you do not recognise.

Chapter 2

Draco woke up, the feeling returned to his body. He tried to sit up but his head began pounding so he quickly laid his head back down. Letting out a groan of pain, he heard footsteps coming up stairs. He then remembered what had happened and sat up again, ignoring the pain.

Looking around, he saw he was lying on a bed near a fireplace. The room was painted a deep shade of blue, there was a mahogany desk, armoire and table, the bed was a plain iron one with a bedspread of the ocean. On the walls were paintings of dragons, along with pictures of what must've been her family and friends. Draco frowned as he noticed none of these moved, so it had to be a muggle which found him.

"I see that you're awake."

Draco whipped around and saw a young woman with dark red hair, standing there holding a tray with two mugs and a small glass on it. She smiled at him and walked over, setting the tray on the table. Picking up a bottle off of her desk, she opened it and held out two pills.

"It's just Advil for your headache. I heard you when you woke up. Sometimes you get a headache when you're so frozen. Here take them."

She handed them to him and picked up the glass, handing it also to him. He looked at the pills and then back up at the woman, wondering whether to trust her or not. She seemed to sense his reluctance, as a look of hurt spread across her face before she turned away.

"So what were you doing out there? You could have killed yourself."

She sat down in a chair at the table and motioned for him to take the other. He sat still for a moment and then walked over and sat down. He took the pills and she smiled, handing him a mug and taking the other.

"Not very talkative, are you? Does your throat hurt? I can get you something to help it."

He shook his head and sipped the drink. It tasted like liquid chocolate, but with cinnamon in there also and a few white fluffy objects. Muggles had some weird drinks, but for now he would have to live with it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alex. May I ask yours, if you don't mind?"

Draco thought about it for a moment and then, after taking another sip of his drink, put down the mug. He cleared his throat and then looked up at his savior.

"Draco."

"Oh what a unique name. I like it though. I mean, if you haven't seen my obsession yet." She motioned to the paintings of dragons. "That accent. British?" Draco nodded.

"Why in the world would you leave there and come to such a middle of nowhere place like this?"

"Actually, I was forced here....by my father and some of his friends. My dad's not really a good person, so I had to get away from him. That's why I was wandering in that storm."

"Oh my god! You poor guy. Are you okay, are you get hurt?"

"Yeah, but I'm better now. Listen, could you tell me where here is?"

"You're in Minot, North Dakota." A blank look told her he had no idea what she was talking about.

"The US As in, you were flown across an ocean and into the middle of North America."

Draco felt like he was going to vomit. How would he ever be able to contact the light side? Yes, some of them could be contacted by muggle means, but he had no idea how to reach them.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and help you in any way that I can, but I'm only just seventeen years old. I can't do much."

"Thank you. I..." He was cut off by a blonde woman walking into the room.

"Who's your friend?" She looked upon Draco in such a hungry way that shivers were sent down his spine.

"Someone I found out in the storm."

"The storm? You just brought him home without knowing who he is? What if he was a mass murderer or something?" Draco almost laughed at this, as he was a mass murder.

"You know the law, you can't leave people stranded in a storm. They could die! And he was close to it when I found him." The other woman looked at him with sympathy. She walked over and held out her hand to Draco.

"Kelly Jackson." He took her hand and shook it, smiling up at her.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? What a sexy name. But I guess it suits you then, doesn't it?" Draco smiled politely at Kelly and looked over and saw Alex roll her eyes.

"Anyway. So are you still spending the night?"

"Yeah. I saw Ian as he was leaving. He said he would bring breakfast home in the morning, after he gets off work." She looked to Draco and saw he was lost in the conversation.

"Oh, sorry. Ian is Alex's brother. He works the night shift at the police department."

"Pseudo brother." He looked to Alex and she smiled. "How else did you think I got you all the way up the stairs? It's not like I can do magic or anything." The two girls laughed and Draco forced a small one.

"Well, since you obviously can't sleep in my bed again. I guess you'll have to sleep in the guest bedroom and Kelly can bunk with me tonight." Kelly seemed disappointed that she wouldn't get to share her normal room with the new stranger.

"So is anyone hungry? We have popcorn, leftover pizza and soda."

Twenty minutes later, they were all sitting around the fire in the living room. They had all eaten and changed for bed, Draco borrowing some of Ian's clothes. The two girls had been sharing embarrassing stories about the other one, when two dogs made their way into the room. The dogs looked like wolves, a black one and a red/white one.

"You two are up. Come here babies." The two dogs ran over to Alex and jumped on either side of her, on the couch. She put them and then looked over at Draco.

"This one here is Artemis," She said petting the silver/white one's head. "And this one here, is her brother, Ares." She petted the other one as Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ares and Artemis?" He said in a questioning voice and she looked at him in surprise.

"You know Greek mythology then?" He nodded.

"Ares and Artemis. Ares, the god of war, and Artemis, the goddess of the moon. Both are twins but not of each other. Didn't like Eris or Apollo?" Alex looked quite impressed and shook her to his question.

"I didn't think Eris had her personality at all, and he was the opposite color of who you would name after the sun god. It's not that I have anything against them, they just wouldn't work. Also, it just so happens that Ares and Artemis are my favorite gods."

"That's quite funny actually. My favorite goddess is Iriana and god is Apollo." The two began laughing while Kelly looked on in puzzlement.

"Sorry, forgot. See our gods are opposites. My favorite god is of war, his goddess is of peace, my goddess is of the moon, his is of the sun." Kelly forced a laugh and then scooted closer to Draco.

"How old are you exactly?"

"Eighteen in April. You?"

"Twenty in May. She's only seventeen." Kelly said, motioning to Alex.

"Is there a problem with my age?" Kelly grinned.

"No of course not. It's just a proven fact that young men like older women, rather than younger. Not that _Draco_ would be interested in either of _us_." Alex looked a little mad but Kelly quickly changed the subject.

"So what do you do for fun?"

Draco was about to say and then stopped in midword. He couldn't tell them what he actually liked doing, since it was all wizard activities. He thought quickly and hoped he didn't seem too suspicious.

"I read, play..cards, chess and...that's about it." Kelly looked frustrated that she still did not have a thing in common with him.

The clock chimed and he looked at the time. Letting out a sigh of relief, he stretched and stood up, yawning.

"I should get to bed. I'm real exhausted and I think I may be getting another headache."

"Okay, let me show you to your room." Alex stood up and began to lead him down the hall, away from a pouting Kelly.

"Here's some extra blankets in case you get cold. Also, he has an electric blanket, do you know how to work one?"

"No, sorry. Where I'm from I don't normally need one." She nodded and showed him how to adjust the heat and then sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Well is there anything else you're going to need? Any more questions?"

"Where are your parents? Don't you have any?"

"That's not exactly the type of questions I meant but okay. Yes, I have parents. My mom is dead an my dad is off TDY in Africa." Draco gave her a half sympathetic, half confused look.

"Sorry. He's in the military. He's off in Africa working there for the time being. As for my mom, she died of cancer a year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm over it, see?" She forced a smile but he could see right through it.

"Knock, knock. I hope I'm not interrupting." Kelly said from the doorway. Alex quickly wiped her eyes and then stood up, putting on a smile.

"Interrupting something? I've only known the guy for an hour. Of course, that never stopped you..." Alex received a death glare from her friend and she just smiled in returned.

"Anyway, night Draco." Alex flashed him a smile and then waved on her way out of the room.

"G'night Alex."

"Yeah, goodnight _Alexis_."

Alex stopped in midstep and cringed before continuing her way to her own room. By the time she was gone getting ready for bed, Kelly had joined her and slipped into the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry about how I acted. Friends?" Alex smiled and nodded.

"Friends." There was a short silence that was quickly broken by Kelly.

"So, you wouldn't mind then if I spent the night with Draco, would you? I mean, he's not even your type is he?"

Alex frowned, thankful that Kelly couldn't see her face in the dark. She didn't think Kelly knew her type in the first place. Nevertheless, Alex was loyal to her friends and very easily stepped on.

"No, of course I wouldn't mind. You are still on the pill though, right?"

"Yes, yes. Oh thanks Alex!" Kelly quickly slid out of the bed and down the hallway.

Alex sighed. She did like Draco but she never had a chance when she was put up against Kelly. She was older, more experienced. Alex was still a virgin and tended to always associate with people older than her, including men. Like Kelly had said, men liked older women, not younger ones. She rolled over and after a few minutes fell asleep.

Draco woke up to the sound of a dog barking. He sat up and quickly tried to place his surroundings and the events of the previous night. Everything coming back to him, he looked over next to him and saw the nude body of a young woman sleeping. He wasn't one to reject a willing woman who climbed into his bed and offered herself.

Slowly getting out of the bed, he got dressed in the dark and then walked back over to the sleeping body. He pulled the covers up higher on her and then turned and left the room. He was halfway down the stairs when a cold wind blew inside, from the now open door, and in walked two dogs and a young woman with red hair. She took off four sets of clothing and was working on her boots when Draco spoke up.

"You're up early."

The woman was startled, her boot she was pulling off, flew across the room behind her and she stumbled backwards onto her butt. Alex looked up at him with great dislike as she stood up and began rubbing her rear in agony. He made his way down the stairs with a charming smile on his face.

"Do you know how hard it is to fall onto hardwood floors? What are you doing up? I figured you'd both be sleeping in today." Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then out the window.

"You know about what happened then?"

"Well when she said she was going to spend the night with you and then she didn't return, I kind of figured it out on my own."

She said it bitterly, but she didn't know why. It wasn't like he was her's in the first place. He wasn't betraying her or anything. She had only known him for a few hours, she couldn't have developed feelings for him that fast. Could she?

"Back to my question. What are you doing up so early?" He had sat down on the couch and was in the process of giving Artemis a belly rub.

"I always get up this early. I had to take the dogs out and get firewood." She pointed to a pile of logs sitting next to the door.

"Ah. I was planning on sleeping in but..." He motioned to Ares and smirked. "You don't always get what you want, do you?"

"Sorry. You can go back to sleep if you want, I'll make sure they stay quiet."

"No, it's okay. I'm already awake, I won't get back to sleep now. So, when is she going to wake up?"

"Another four hours at the earliest. Sorry, you're stuck with me for company until then. Ian does get home at eight but if she was busy last night then she probably won't get up and eat."

"You're not that bad company. So what do you have to drink in this place?"

The two sat down at the kitchen table, her drinking cocoa and him drinking coffee. Alex was looking outside and admiring the beauty, so Draco looked over at her, out of the corner of his eye. He barely had a chance to take in her looks earlier. Her hair went almost all the way down her back and, now that he was looking, he saw there were blonde streaks in it.

He watched her lean down to drink some cocoa and saw that her eyes were a light blue, almost identical to his own, except softer and kinder in a way. His own eyes were hard and icy, he doubted they had ever shown any emotion before besides hate.

His eyes then traveled down to her breasts and he smiled. She seemed to have bigger breasts than her friend, but not big enough to be a problem. Going lower, he couldn't get a good enough view but he remembered back to how she looked in her pajamas. Her stomach seemed to have some kind of muscle tone, for what he saw of her exposed belly. Her hips were big enough to have curve and her butt was small but not nonexistent.

Overall she looked very good. He even noticed what seemed to be a tattoo on her lower back but couldn't get a good look at it. Of course, he had to admit that Kelly was overall the better one. She had wavy blonde hair, deep green eyes and a body to die for. It wasn't just looks that made her better, she had confidence which Alex lacked. But one thing that Kelly lacked was intelligence. That was the reason he could never even consider a woman like her.

The clock chimed and he noticed he had been sitting there for thirty minutes. He also noticed, Alex was no where in sight. He wondered where she went and then vaguely remembered her saying something a while back and he 'uh huh'ed to.

"Maybe I should listen more often." He finished his coffee and put his mug in the sink next to hers.

Walking upstairs, he heard water running and then stop. By the time he was up the stairs the door opened and out walked a water drenched Alex wrapped in a very small towel. When she saw him, she immediately turned bright red. Draco took in the view and began to feel a small erection beginning. Not wanting to get slapped, he quickly turned away.

"Okay, I'm decent." He turned back around and saw she was wearing a long green robe. He smiled as he saw on the pocket was a frog. She really was quite innocent.

"Would I get slapped if I said 'unfortunately'?" Alex raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You really are a better choice for Kelly. I should have believed her. You have no manners and a huge ego which needs deflating." He was about to retort when they both heard a car door slam outside.

"That'll be Ian with breakfast."

"How come he lives here if he's not really family? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"He's from a bad family, kind of like you. He's British also. Not having a place to stay and since my dad is gone a lot, he lives here. Known him for...going on four years this summer. Poor guy didn't know anyone when he got here. He was trying to get away from something. He still has never told me what."

The front door blew open and the dogs rushed downstairs to meet him. Alex left to her room to get dressed and Draco walked down the stairs to help Ian with the food. As he shut the door and took off his hood, Draco could do nothing but gawk. It took the other man a minute to notice him and when he did all he did was stand frozen in place.

Draco was the first one to snap out of it. Immediately, his eyes narrowed and became ice. Hatred began to boil his blood and he felt like tackling the other man, killing him. All he did in the end was mutter the man's name, but that was enough to rile him up.


End file.
